TwentyThird Night
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: He smirked at me and our lips met again. Who knew that Zero drinking my blood would help me realize my true feelings for him?


**HOLA! Haha! This is my Vampire Knight story. It takes place where Yuki cuts her finger on the broken plate in Twenty-Third Night. This is what I think should have happened. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuki POV

I walked back into the kitchen after I talked to Aido and crashed into Zero. He dropped the plate he was holding and it shattered on the floor from the intense contact. I bent down and started to pick up the pieces. I wasn't paying that much attention to the pieces and cut my finger on a sharp edge.

"Ow…" I complained, looking at the blood running down my index finger.

"Don't touch them anymore." Zero said looking back at me. "Now-Wait." I interrupt him.

I looked into his lavender eyes and his eyes narrowed. I stood up and walked in front of him. I cautiously lifted up my hand so that it was close to his face and said "Lick it." He looked shocked at first but outstretched his arm to grab my hand. He grabbed it and his touch was gentle. He continued to look at me as he pulled my hand up to his lips. He hesitated at first, but opens his mouth slowly. I watched as his warm tongue licked the blood off my finger slowly. _Ah… Zero's Fangs… I felt them…_ I thought. He pulled back away and clenched his shirt. "No, don't deny it." He looked at me again, but his gaze was different this time. "Only I know… that Zero is Starving."

"Yuki…" he whispered, gripping my wrist.

_I think there is no obligation._ I thought as he pulled the sleeve of my jacket down. _Don't disappear. Zero should smile too. _I felt his lips brush my arm and involuntarily shivered. His hot breath was tickling me and I shivered again. _How is he doing this to me?_ I thought as his lips continued to brush my arm. _His heart is aching._ He looked at me, making sure it was alright if he drank my blood. I nodded my head and he looked away like he was mad.

His fangs touched the skin on my wrist and I readied myself for the pain that was going to come. His fangs sank into my wrist and I cringed. "Ugh! Ow…" _A dull pain…_ I felt the warm blood run down my arm and drip off my wrist. _…blood…To me, Zero is… What does Zero mean to me?_ I looked into his eyes. They were no longer there lovely lavender but the color of blood. _I can see the color of blood glow in his eyes. Vampire eyes are supposed to be scary, but… I can't look away from those eyes. _He continued to drink for awhile longer, but stopped shortly after he began. He licked the blood off of my arm slowly. Once again I shivered. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I froze. His eyes were no longer red, but the lovely shade of lavender that kept me lost whenever I was around him.

"Yuki… why do you do this?" he asked in a husky, deep voice.

"Remember when you asked me what you were to me?" I asked and he nodded at me. "Well, before I answer that, what am I to you?"

He didn't say anything and I looked down. I felt hurt by his lack of words and I finally knew why. I loved him. After all this time of thinking that I loved Kaname meant nothing to me. He was nothing but a brother. But, Zero, Zero was so much more. Zero was the man who protected me, who was always there for me. he could send sensations through my body that I never knew I could feel. I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but now I know. I wanted, needed him, and I was going to tell him just that. I looked up and saw nothing but Zero's chest. I looked up and blushed. He was staring down at me and smiling (I know he doesn't smile… but this is my story and he will if I want him too! XD). His hand came up and cupped my cheek and his thumb stroked it so softly that that it sent chills down my spine. I held his hand with mine and leaned into it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, watching me closely.

"About how to tell you how I feel. But I think I just found the easiest way." I smiled and grabbed his shirt collar. I pulled him down and pressed my lips to his. He was unresponsive at first, but did respond. He wrapped his long arms around my slender waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his long silver hair.

After the need for air came, we broke apart. Both of us panting from the lack of oxygen, I smiled. "So what happened to you loving Kaname?" Zero asked picking me up and setting me on the kitchen counter.

"He's more of my brother. You are the one I'm in love with." I smiled and blushed as I said the last part.

He smirked at me and our lips met again. Who knew that Zero drinking my blood would help me realize my true feelings for him?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know its not very long, but how did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
